


Returning the Favor

by ThePineCat



Series: Cold Shocks: A Collection [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate use of Light, Porn with Feelings, Smut, how does exo anatomy work, if it’s smut it’s also fluff with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineCat/pseuds/ThePineCat
Summary: Shiro-4 is an incredibly thoughtful lover. It’s time he got a taste of his own medicine.





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation of “She’s Going to be the Death of Me”, but you don’t need to read that to understand this.  
> But you should read it anyways.

Marjorle Thiv woke up feeling more rested than she had in a long while. Soft warmth surrounded her. Everything was set in a haze of just-right fuzziness that was both a comfort and a concern. Just what had happened last night?

 _Oh._ That’s why she ached in all the right places. Turns out that the exo she’d longed for all these years was an incredibly thoughtful lover. He’d certainly left her satisfied.

Marjorle sighed happily and burrowed further into the bare chest of Shiro-4. Desiring closeness, she hooked a long leg over his side, pulling their hips flush. The warlock experienced a startling realization when only a smooth plane brushed against her; there was no sign of the length that had pleasured her before. Confused, she untwined their legs to get a closer look. Sure enough, there was nothing there but some sort of hatch. It refused to budge when she pressed a hand against it, although she could feel his hips react to her touch.

“Having fun down there?” She jumped, cheeks darkening from embarrassment. Shiro laughed at her reaction, which only heated her face more.

“It’s fine. Perfectly normal for you to get confused.” He placated, although her expression darkened at his words. She didn’t get _confused._ In an attempt to rectify the situation, Shiro leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. However, she had other plans, and turned her head for a proper kiss. With tongue.

“So…”, Marjorle whispered, pressing her lips to his neck, “how is _this_ going to happen then?” She punctuated the query with a roll of her hips and a hand on his thigh.

“Just,” he groaned, “just keep doing what you’re doing.”

With a quiet chuckle, Marjorle nibbled on the flexible material of his throat. Her hand traveled back to his crotch to tease the hatch there, alternating hot flashes of solar with cold waves of void. Static popped from the exo’s mouth at her ministrations. It didn’t take long for the gate to open, the tip of his cock peeking through. Eagerly, the warlock pressed her fingers in to caress the head. Inch by inch, his entire length was revealed until it sat heavy in her hand.

Marjorle regarded it curiously; she hadn’t exactly been able to get a good look last night. His cock was of average length, but it was considerably thicker. For the most part it resembled that of a human’s, except for the slight ribbing and vaguely curved posture. Not like she could complain. In terms of texture it was silicone-like and somewhat pliable, but still plenty firm. Ultimately, she just wanted to put in in her mouth. And then inside of her.

“If it’s not to your liking, there are other… options.” Shiro murmured, voice low in her ear. Almost immediately the warlock looked at him with shock, shaking her head wildly. He laughed at her enthusiasm. Embarrassed, Marjorle glared at the exo. She felt a sudden urge to shut him up.

So she did. In one quick motion the awoken shuffled down and wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock. A light suck, and the exo emitted a static-laced moan, weaving a hand through her hair. Shiro’s grip was gentle, fingers flexing against her scalp as he tried to contain himself. Polite as always. Marjorle intentionally strained against his hand, trying to relay to him that she _wanted_ him to pull. Fortunately, he got the message and gave her head a tug. She hummed in response, sending vibrations down his shaft and making the exo’s grip tighten deliciously in her hair. As a reward, the warlock took more of him into her mouth. The sheer girth of his cock made it so that she hardly had to hollow her cheeks as she bobbed up and down. With each motion, his hips thrusted deeper into her mouth until the hunter finally pulled her head away.

“Done already?” Marjorle teased, her breath ghosting over his bare torso as she moved up his body.

“You… you’re amazing, okay?” Shiro breathed, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“And you aren’t?” Marjorle scoffed, rolling her eyes. Was he truly unaware of how utterly spectacular he was? Speechless, the exo simply nuzzled into her neck, affection for her overwhelming his systems. He brought his hands up to rest on her waist. As soon as she relaxed into the touch, Shiro shocked her sides with a small jolt of arc. Marjorle flinched, looking at him crossly.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing.” Shiro replied smugly.

“Why you—,” in an instant, the warlock had both of his wrists held above his head. Powerless, he wriggled and bucked his hips in a bid to escape. Although, he really didn’t mind this at all; as evidenced by the still hard cock resting on the dark plating of his abs. Above him, Marjorle smiled, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she straddled his hips. Hot, wet heat teased at his length and he was left entirely at the awoken’s mercy.

It was time for her revenge. Shiro had done _such_ a good job the night before— selfless and determined to pleasure her before himself— it only made sense to return the favor. And really, the only way that was going to happen was for him to be restrained. It was time for him to just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Marjorle reached down to take a hold of his cock. Sensing a moment of weakness, Shiro tried to wrestle his hands free, only for the warlock to hush his movements with a cold blast of void to his wrists.

“Ah, ah. Sit still for me, would you?” She purred as she lined up his tip with her entrance. Shiro nodded in anticipation; he’d do nearly anything at this point to get her to continue. As she slowly sunk down onto him she released her grip on his shaft. With that hand she trailed a line of tingling void up his chest, tracing intricate designs over his plating, a contrast to the wet heat of her core. Each drag of her light caused his own to flare up in retaliation; arc and void twirled in an erotic dance at every touch and pooled at their joining. Every grind of Marjorle’s hips sent a cold, energizing shock through his systems, leaving his body to scream for more, more, _more._ He thrusted upwards, driving deeper into her then he had been before. Both of them gasped at the sensation.

Finally, Marjorle released his hands in order to place her own on his chest. With this new leverage, the motions of her hips grew more frantic as she bounced up and down on his cock. Shiro _itched_ to grab at the warlock and rut with reckless abandon, but his hands were still held back— wait, no they weren’t. Her hands were on his chest, not restraining his wrists. Grinning victoriously, he reached for her hips… And was once again stopped. This time, however, it was a tether of void that held the exo’s wrists together.

 _Since when could she do that?_ He was absolutely confounded.

“Like my new trick?” Marjorle purred, her hips snapping back down to engulf his cock. Dumbly, he nodded, thrusting into her as best he could, trying to satisfy the hunger that settled deep in his gut.

He was close. Marjorle could tell by the jerkiness of his motions and increasing frequency of his moans. Arc crackled around them; setting every nerve alight in tiny waves of tingling pleasure.

It was almost too much. Marjorle strained to keep going. Until, finally, the exo beneath her froze with a static-laced shout as he came. Shiro’s optics flashed when she clenched her walls to milk every drop of synthetic cum out of him. All he could produce were ragged gasps and breathy moans, as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

Gently, Marjorle reached up and recalled the tether, allowing his arms to fall to his sides. It took a few moments for Shiro to recover and place his hands on her hips.

“You—,” a static pop, “you didn’t finish, did you?” The exo’s voice was soft and quiet.

“No. But I don’t mind. This was about you, not me.” Tired, she lowered her body until she rested snugly against his chest, happily sighing into his neck.

“I never agreed to that.” Shiro murmured back, grip on her hips tightening as he pulled out and curled up next to her. His hand snaked between her legs to press against her clit as he mouthed at her neck.

“Shiro, you don’t have to—“

“But I _want_ to.” He growled, nipping at her earlobe in the way he knew she liked. An easy rhythm lent itself to his fingers as he rubbed in tight circles, the barest amount of arc buzzing along his fingertips. As close as she had been from before, it didn’t take long for Shiro to bring her over the edge. Marjorle came with a sigh and a whisper of the exo’s name, thighs clenched around his hand. When the pulses subsided, the warlock snuggled up to her hunter, a leg wrapped over one of his. Being here with him was… amazing. It wasn’t just the sex, either. Everything about Shiro made her mad; from the warmth of his embrace to the scent of leather and ozone that lingered on his body.

“Shiro, I lo—,” shit. It was way too early to say that. Sure, she’d known him for _years_ now but they had only admitted their feelings last night and void she didn’t even know what they _were._

But it was true, wasn’t it? If she took back her words, she’d be lying to both of them.

“I know,” a hand gently smoothed down her hair, “and I feel the same.” Shiro’s voice was steady and grounding, just like his gaze as he lifted her chin to look in her eyes. She couldn’t help but smile; he was so earnest and caring that it made her heart melt.

“And as much as I’d like to stay in here all day,” he pressed a kiss to her lips, “Saladin would kill me.”

“You’re probably right,” Marjorle sighed dejectedly, “we should go get ready.” Even as she admitted defeat, her embrace tightened. She wasn’t letting him go that easily.

—-

When the couple _finally_ emerged— after a rather handsy shower— it was nearly noon. Shiro was extremely late, but spending time with the warlock at his side was worth it. They walked close together, hands brushing but not quite entangled. As they passed Tyra, the old cryptarch give them a knowing smile. Marjorle blushed at the implication that the other awoken had heard what they’d done. Shiro simply shook his head, amused by her sudden modesty, and knocked an elbow against hers to keep the warlock moving.

Fortunately, it appeared that Saladin was preoccupied as they approached his usual spot at the top of the steps. Another titan was in deep conversation with the iron lord. Perhaps they could slip by and avoid an inevitable scolding. Just when they’d thought they were home free, Saladin’s voice echoed from behind them.

“I suppose you’ll be visiting the temple more, Hivebane?” Marjorle froze in her tracks.

“Yes. Most likely.” She squeaked out.

“Good. Just try to remember that there’s still work to be done.”


End file.
